sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Lamki the Hedgehog
Natalie Lamki the Hedgehog (ナタリー・ラムキー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ) is a hedgehog whose family was caught in a fire when she was very young, making herself the only one to survive, albeit escaping with a severe third-degree burn to her left arm, thus putting her in the same missionary group as Jacob Maltise. Her arm was burnt further after she and Jacob experienced a meteor strike that gave Jacob shape-shifting powers, and caused her DNA to copy itself, making an evil clone of herself named Natasha. History Natalie was born in a small rural city outside Westopolis where she lived with her parents and older brother. When she was four years old, her family was caught in a house fire. Her brother tried to get everyone out safely, but by the time that Natalie had made it out, the flames reached the family's basement and caused their gas tank to rupture, effectively causing a huge explosion which sent fire and other shrapnel flying. The explosion caused her left arm to get a severe third-degree burn, and left her injured on the grass. When the fire department made it to the remains of the house, however, she realized her parents and brother did not make it out in time and were caught in the explosion. After a few weeks in intensive treatment, she was sent to a missionary group where she lived with other homeless children. It was there she met Jacob Maltise Chaisel, a boy whose parents were separated from him a month after childbirth. They didn't get to know each other well though, and when Jacob left to take care of himself at around the time she was about to turn seven, she wanted to go with him and become good friends. Much to her dismay, she was denied that request and so she left the missionary group herself two years later, determined to find Jacob. After a long three years of wandering the vast countrysides of Mobius, one night she came across Jacob's campsite, where she discovered that he was nowhere to be found. Fearing the worst, she went to go look for him in the nearby forest, but she soon got lost, and after a while, found herself far away from Jacob's campsite. In an attempt to retrace her steps, she tried to go back the way she came, but her trek was cut short as unbeknownst to her, a big meteor had entered the atmosphere and was on its way down to the ground. About halfway down, it broke apart into smaller meteorites, and just as she was about to head in a different direction, the biggest shard of the meteor landed in Jacob's campsite. After hearing the collision, she rushed in the direction of the sound, fearing for Jacob's safety, but was cut short by one of the smaller meteorites which landed right in front of her, causing the trees around her to catch on fire. The force of the meteorite's crash also sent her flying into one of the burning trees, causing more burns to her left arm. Determined to get to Jacob, she tried to pick herself up but after a few moments she collapsed next to the meteorite. While she was collapsed, radiation from the meteorite caused her burn wounds to solidify, as well as causing the area of her arm around the burn marks to grow fur. After that, her former burn marks started glowing purple, and a clone appeared from a flash of white light. The clone was walking away from the area when Natalie eventually passed out. When Natalie woke up, she was in Jacob's campsite, now in shambles due to the meteor shower, having been dragged by the hedgehog from where she passed out. Jacob had done his best to treat her wounds, and Natalie found Jacob passed out right next to her. Declaring him a hero, she decided that it'd be best for her to go find solace in Central City, and she headed out, leaving Jacob behind. Three years later the two reunited and, after finding out that Jacob lost his memory from the meteor that struck his campsite, have been acquaintances ever since. Personality Natalie's personality is a combination between a country girl and a city girl. She is hardworking, very outgoing, and loves to hang out with the people she calls her friends. When she's not hanging out with her friends, she likes to tinker with electronics and build things for the benefit of all. However, she has a hard time with knowing who to trust, and as such is very naive. This causes her to get into trouble more often than not, especially with her clone Natasha, who has tricked her into doing misdeeds in the past. She is known to also be strong-willed, though, and try her hardest to make things right again, no matter the cost. Relationships Natalie has grown a trusting relationship towards Jacob Maltise, and they have been great friends ever since their reunion after the meteor shower. Jacob tends to forget things about Natalie due to his amnesia, but she hopes to help him regain his memories, one way or another. Natalie is not sure what to make of Natasha and does not know whether her clone is good or evil. That said, they have only crossed paths four times, and to Natalie it seems that wherever Natasha goes, trouble is sure to follow. Theme Songs Main Theme: Dragon Soul (Brina Palencia version) - Dragon Ball Z Kai - (2009) Young Nat Theme: Cha-La Head-Cha-La (Japanese) - Dragon Ball Z - (1989) Meteor Theme: Wreckage of the Mad Experiment - Resident Evil 2 - (1998) Safety Theme: The Library - Resident Evil 2 (1998) Boss Theme: Perfect Chaos (Open Your Heart...Main Theme of Sonic Adventure) - Sonic Adventure - (1998/1999) Memories Theme: Options Screen (So Many Options...) - Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good